Et si Harry Potter était en réalité Athéna Potter
by Orbia45
Summary: Harry Potter est en réalité une fille: Athéna Potter.Elle aun frère jumeau qui est pris pour le Survivant. Sa famille l'ignore. Voilà son histoire. HPDMpeut etre plus tard, Lily et James vivant EN PAUSE LE TEMPS QUE J'AVANCE LES CHAPITRES, JE N'ABANDONNE PAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Et si Harry Potter était en réalité Athéna Potter**

 _Prologue_

A travers la fenêtre, nous pouvions apercevoir deux adultes : un homme et une femme ainsi que deux bébés : un garçon et une fille.

Ils faisaient le tableau d'une famille heureuse.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour…

Ce jour ou plutôt cette nuit. Cette nuit là, l'homme, James Potter entendit des bruits de transplanage inhabituel. Il sut de suite que lui et sa famille avait été trouvé de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

« Lily, prend les jumeaux et enfuie toi ! »

A ces mots, sa femme partie à l'étage, vers la chambre de ses enfants.

Une fois arrivée, elle lança un sort de protection sur les berceaux contenant ses bébés, alla à la cheminée et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence caché qui préviendrait une certaine personne qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il y avait de prioritaire, elle se plaça entre les berceaux et la porte pointant sa baguette vers la seule sortie existante.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un sortilège qui frappa Lily et l'emmenant dans l'inconscience.

Voldemort entra, s'approcha des deux bébés et déclara :

« Alors lequel de vous deux est censé me détruire ? Enfin, peut importe, j'ai juste à vous tuer tous les deux. »

Et il dirigea sa baguette vers la fille et lança la malédiction de la mort. Cependant, chose incroyable, une explosion surgit ne laissant place qu'à deux bébés et un tissu plein de cendres au sol.

A cet instant, un vieil homme franchit la porte de la chambre, baguette tendue prêt à combattre.

Quand il eut finalement compris que l'Ennemi avait été vaincu, il s'approcha de la mère toujours au sol dans l'inconscience.

James arriva finalement et dis en se rapprochant de sa femme :

« Lily !Oh non…non...non »

« James ne t'inquiète pas elle est juste inconsciente. Enervate ! » déclara le vieux en lançant le sort sur Lily.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et déclara paniqué :

« Mes enfants, comment vont mes enfants ? Sont-ils sauf ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les concernés et virent que leur garçon avait son front en sang formant une cicatrice en forme de V

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Qu'est il arrivé, Dumbledore ? »

« Votre fille a du être pointé par Voldemort avec le sortilège de la mort mais quelque chose à fait bouclier, sûrement sa magie instinctive, et a dévié le sort vers son frère, une explosion a été provoqué je ne sais comment lui faisant cette cicatrice en V. »

« Donc vous dites que notre fille, Athéna a blessé notre fils, Logan, qui lui, a provoqué une explosion tuant Vous-savez-qui ? »

« En gros, c'est ce qu'il est arrivé »

« ….Oh mon Logan, mon petit survivant, Papa et moi on va te protéger de ta sœur car elle t'a blessé»

« Bien, je vais maintenant annoncer à notre monde que Voldemort a été vaincu par Logan Potter »

« Allez-y Dumbledore, nous, nous allons prendre grand soin de notre merveilleux fils, notre Survivant »

Dumbledore partis et les Potter adultes sortirent de la chambre en chouchoutant leur fils dans les bras de la mère.

Cependant, si ils avaient tous mieux observé l'autre bébé, ils auraient remarqués un éclair sur la tempe et se seraient également aperçu que les yeux émeraude de la fillette étaient ouvert enregistrant le rejet de sa, maintenant, ex-famille.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 ans plus tard_

Athéna était assise sur son lit, attendant que l'un de ses parents se souvienne d'elle pour lui apporter à manger.

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'elle avait compris que ses parents ne se soucier pas d'elle.

Elle l'avait compris quand son frère et elle étaient tombés dans les escaliers. Leurs parents ne s'étaient inquiétés que pour Logan. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçu que, elle, était blessée et saignée.

Mais elle l'avait déjà compris quand elle avait vu son frère être rempli de cadeaux alors qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de don anniversaire ou de Noël.

Les seuls qui s'occupaient un peu d'elle étaient Oncle Remis et son parrain, Sirius.

Ah ! On vient de déposer un plateau devant sa porte au bruit provenant de derrière la porte.

Je pris mon plateau contenant ma seule nourriture de la journée : un bol de riz, une tranche de jambon, un trognon de pain et une bouteille d'eau.

Une fois fini d'avoir mangé je remis mon plateau devant ma porte, alla m'allonger et m'endormie.

 _5 ans plus tard_

Onze ans. Onze ans d'enfermement. Onze ans dans une famille ne t'aimant pas. Onze ans que j'attends cette date. La date sonnant ma liberté. Onze ans que j'attends ma Lettre pour Poudlard.

Nous sommes au environ de midi, nous attendons tous, oui j'ai bien dis tous. Ils ont décidé qu'ils me supporteraient.

Vers midi, deux chouettes arrivèrent portant leur lettre, sa lettre pour Poudlard.

« Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse demain dans l'après midi pour aller chercher tous ce qu'il y a besoins, tu peux remonter dans ta chambre » me dit Lily.

Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas informé. Je nomme les personnes qui mon créées par leur prénoms, je ne les appelle pas Papa et Maman puisque je ne les considère pas comme mes parents.

Les seules personnes que je pourrais considérer ainsi seraient Oncle Remus et Sirius.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je ne l'ai avait pas vu.

Il y a trois ans, Oncle Remus et Parrain se sont disputés violemment avec James et Lily à mon sujet. Ils trouvaient que les « parents » ne s'occupaient assez de moi, même pas du tout.

Mes géniteurs répliquèrent que j'étais assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule et que Logan était le Survivant donc toujours traumatisé par Voldemort enfin ils avaient plutôt dit Tu-sais-qui.

En plus de s'être disputés a min sujet, leur relation était déjà avant très tendue car James a fait adopter des lois discriminatoires sur les créatures magiques enfin surtout les loups garous.

Enfin bon, a partir de ce moment la je n'ai plus vu aucune des personnes que je chérissaient et ils me manquent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3

 **1** **er** **Septembre-Gare King Cross**

Le quai était rempli de familles laissant leurs enfants. En parlant de famille, la « mienne » était derrière moi, ma « mère » pleurait sur l'épaule de son mari car son fils chéri devenait grand et mon « père » encourageait discrètement Logan de faire des blagues façon maraudeurs.

Et moi ? Eh bien, j'étais encore une fois laissée de côté.

Ne voulant pas rester avec cette « famille », je pris ma malle qui était posée à côté de moi et entra dans le Poudlard Express.

Je me mis à chercher un compartiment, ils étaient tous plein. Je dus aller à la fin du train pour trouver un compartiment vide.

J'entrai dedans, rangea ma malle et m'assit sur un siège à côté de la fenêtre.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un blond aux yeux argent et aux airs aristocratique qui était accompagné par plusieurs autres personnes aux mêmes airs.

« Je suis Draco Malefoy et toi qui es tu ? » dit-il d'un ton orgueilleux

« Athéna, ravi de te connaître »

« Es tu une sang-de-bourg ? »

Je savais de quoi il parlait ayant entendu de nombreuses fois des personnes appeler ma « mère » ainsi.

« Non »

« Très bien car je ne vaux pas en côtoyer. Je vais surement aller à Serpentard et toi ? »

« Aucune idée mais je n'aimerais pas aller à Gryffondor. Au faite, vous pouvez vous assoir, vous savez ? Je pense que vous et vos camarades seraient plus confortables pour le reste du voyage… »

« Très bien » il s'assit et ceux qui l'accompagnaient aussi puis il reprit la parole « Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ? Pas que cela me dérange… »

« Je préfère connaître la personne pour la tutoyer, à moins qu'elle me dise de la tutoyer »

Nous nous tûmes tous pendant un moment profitant du silence, puis, tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à mon très cher frère qui s'exclama en nous regardant tous au fur et à mesure :

«Tiens, tiens n'avons-nous pas là une bonne grosse brochette de futurs mangemorts...ATHENA! Que fais-tu avec ces futurs mangemorts ?!»

« Logan, aux dernières nouvelles tu n'as rien à faire de moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiéteras tout à coup pour moi… » lui répondis je calmement

« Mais Athéna, ils sont de futurs mangemorts ! »

« Logan….ne viens pas m'énerver. Tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère et je ne te le souhaite pas. De plus, je suis avec les personnes que je veux tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire » lui dis-je sèchement, il commençait à m'énerver

« Très bien, je te laisse pour l'instant mais ne doute pas que je vais en informer les parents. Tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! »

Sur ces paroles il partit et je me tournais vers les autres occupant du compartiment et leurs dis :

« Je suis désolé pour cet horrible vision qu'à montrer mon frère….quoique non enfaite je ne le suis pas, enfin désolé… »

Draco Malefoy sembla récupérer ses esprits et déclara en me regardant :

« Alors comme ça tu es la sœur du Survivant….Pourquoi on a jamais entendus parler de toi et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme ton frère, nous traiter de mangemorts ? »

« Oui je suis la sœur de Logan et je te les dis plus tôt je préfère juger moi-même les personnes »

« C'est pour cela que quand je t'ai dis que j'étais un Malefoy et que je serai sûrement à Serpentard, tu n'as pas réagit ? »

« Effectivement. Enfin assez parlé de moi et de Logan, le train commence à ralentir il faut que l'on mette nos robes »


	4. note1

Salut tout le monde !

J'interromps juste la lecture pour vous dire que ma fréquence de publication n'est pas (pour l'instant) Régulière.

Je pense que je vais surtout publier soit le mercredi, jeudi après-midi ou le week-end.

Pour l'instant je publie quand j'ai le temps, j'ai plusieurs examens en cours.

Pour mes fanfic, n'hésiter pas à laisser des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire (surtout pour Une nouvelle vie et Et si HP était en réalité AP)

Merci de votre compréhension


	5. Chapter 4

Et si Harry Potter était en réalité Athéna Potter

Chapitre

Je sortis du Poudlard Express, et me dirigeai vers l'homme immense qui criait aux premières années de se placer devant lui. Je le fis sentant Draco et des amis me suivre.  
Une fois devant la personne géante, Draco me dit que cette personne était en réalité un demi-géant qui s'appelait Hagrid à la botte de Dumbledore.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers un lac où se tenaient plusieurs barques.  
On ne tenait qu'a 3 ou 4 dedans. J'étais, dans la barque, avec Draco et 2 autres personnes que j'avais vues avec lui dans le train. Le premier était noir plutôt carre et plutôt mignon si on regardait bien, il avait également un air de malice dans ses yeux. Le second était calme mais semblait attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait dans son entourage. Après avoir fini d'observer les 2 inconnus, je regardais l'eau attentivement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je vis des écailles bleu clair puis une femme magnifique qui me fit un salut de la main. Je lui répondis avec un sourire. Je m'apprête à demander à Draco s'il avait vu la femme dans l'eau qui je supposais être une sirène mais je le vis en difficulté avec un immense tentacule qui commençait à s'entourer autour de lui. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand je lui dis d'arrêter qu'il voulait juste jouer. Il me répondit que je n'avais qu'à prendre sa place si je voulais d'un ton énervé. Et c'est ce que je fis, le tentacule tournait autour de moi s'agrippant à mon poignet, moi, pendant ce temps là je le « caressait » si on pouvait dire ainsi. Après avoir joué quelques minutes avec « l'animal » nous étions presque à notre point d'arrêt et le tentacule parti.

Je finis par regarder le paysage autour de moi et vis un immense château absolument magnifique. J'étais complètement ébahie par la splendeur que dégageait la bâtisse.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés et avons été dirigé jusqu'à une vieille femme qui se présenta comme le professeur Mc Gonagall et nous fis un discours sur les points des maisons et que nous allions être répartis par une cérémonie qui allait bientôt commencer. Puis elle partie.

Quand, finalement, à mon plus grand malheur, j'entendis _**la**_ voix désagréable. Logan.

« Tu sais moi, Ron, je suis sur que je serais un Gryffondor ! Après tout je suis un Potter et le Survivant »

Cette phrase avait était tellement dites forte que j'étais sure qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour avoir l'attention tout le monde. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Tout le monde se pressa autour de lui, sauf Draco et ses amis, les nés-moldus qui ne savaient rien de la _**si incroyable**_ histoire et moi.

J'ai vu Draco qui allait se déplacer vers mon frère pour lui faire une réflexion quand je l'attrapai par le poignet et lui dis :

« Ne faites pas cela. C'est ce qu'il cherche. De plus, cela va attirer l'attention sur toi, et je te dis qu'elle ne sera pas positive. Super pour un premier jour, non ? »

« Très bien, mais en échange tu me tutoie. En plus, je te trouve intéressante. Je t'aime bien. »

« Très bien..Draco »

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand la vieille femme revint et dis qu'il était temps. J'étais un peu nerveuse.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une salle qui était très grande, il y avait cinq tables d'après ce que je voyais. Et ces cinq tables étaient toutes occupées par des personnes qui nous regardaient sans gène

Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement devant la table du fond où se tenait sûrement, d'après les visages, les professeurs. Devant cette table se tenait une estrade une mini-estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un tabouret.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tenait debout à côté du tabouret avec entre ses mains un chapeau tout décrépis et une liste. Elle nous dit finalement :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerai, je placerai alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons » dit elle en montrant le chapeau eeuh non le Choixpeau.

 _(Orbia45 : je suis la répartition du film)_

« Hermione Granger »

Elle s'avança, se plaça sur le tabouret et..

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Draco Malfoy »

Mon ami, si je puis dire ainsi, s'avança avec toute la suffisance qu'il avait, s'assit sur le tabouret, et là, chose qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié le Choixpeau lui avait à peine effleurer la tête que retentis :

« SERPENTARD »

« Susan Bones »

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de répartition, je regardais les professeurs et sentis ma cicatrice brûler.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me faire réflexion que le choix de répartition retentit :

« POUFFSOUFFLE »

« Ronald Weasley »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Logan Potter »

Et là, je savais que je n'allais pas avoir une scolarité normale.

« Elle vient de dire Logan Potter ? »

« Le Logan Potter ? »

« Il est ou ? Je ne le vois pas ! Je veux le voir comme ça j'aurai peut être sa force ! »

Non mais franchement, je me demande si les gens on un grain de sel dans leur tête des fois…

Enfin bref, _mon très cher frère ,_ s'avança comme un conquérant, s'assit et là, eut droit à un vrai spectacle. Son visage pris différentes couleurs : blanc, vert, rouge, blanc, rouge

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Chapeau stupide » entendis-je mon frère dire sous son souffle

Autant dire que je savais maintenant qu'il aurait pas du aller à Gryffondor et que cela ne lui à pas plus.

« Athéna Potter »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne savais pas que le Survivant avait une jumelle ! »

« Elle ne lui ressemble pas »

« Jamais entendu parler »

Et patati et patata, enfin vous voyais quoi…Enfin bref, je m'assis sur le tabouret, et j'entendis une vois dans ma tête :

« Houlà ! J'ai un cas bien difficile à trier là ! Tu es d'un compliqué ! »

« Eh…Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable mais vous êtes qui ? »

« Le Choixpeau, et tu n'es pas du tout désagréable mon enfant tu es un ange ! Bon alors, retournons à mon travail…Mmm je vois, je vois. Tu n'as pas eut une très bonne enfance hein ? Mais que vois-je ? Une grande envie de faire ses preuves….une envie d'être aimée…une grande envie de vengeance et d'ambition aussi…Oh ! Et le don de parler avec les serpents….Tu prône l'amitié et la fidélité avant tout Mmm, j'ai vraiment du mal... Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix...Je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrai…Très chère Athéna, enlève moi de ta tête, et attends devant moi s'il te plaît »

Je fis se qu'il me demanda et le professeur Mc Gonagall me demanda :

« Miss Potter, que faites-vous ? »

« Le Choixpeau m'a dit de l'enlever de ma tête et d'attendre devant lui »

« Mais qu-»

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand le Choixpeau cria :

« PAR LE POUVOIR QUI M'A ETE CONFIE PAR LES FONDATEURS ET MERLIN ! J'EN APPELE A EUX POUR REPARTIR UNE ENFANT ! QUE LA REPARTITION COMMENCE »

Un silence total. Pas une mouche ne volait.

Une brume arriva alors de nulle part, se répartie en cinq silhouettes qui prirent la forme de deux femmes, deux hommes et un vieillard.

Quand tout à coup, une voix excitée parla :

« Tu vois Salazar, j'avais raison ! C'est un de mes descendants qui a besoin de notre aide pas l'un des tiens ! J'ai gagné le pari ! »

« La ferme Godric ! De toute façon, j'ai gagné aussi, elle est un de mes descendants également »

« Ah non alors ! Je l'ai vue en première donc j'ai gagné »

« Les garçons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, vous en aurez tout le temps après ! De plus vous avez tous les deux perdus car elle la descente de chacun des fondateurs ici présents ! »

« Très bien Helga, mais comment on la répartie cette demoiselle ? »

« Oooh mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un époux pareil ? Et dire qu'il est censé être le plus rusé d'entre nous quatre... »

« J'ai entendu Helga »

« Mais oui, mois oui…Salazar. Bref, si nous répartissions cette jeune demoiselle ? »

« En effet, Helga, il serait sage de le faire après tout nous sommes là pour cela ! »

« Merci pour le soutien Rowena, eh bien si tu commençais ? »

« Merci très chère »

A la fin de cette phrase, apparut clairement, comme des fantômes, les personnes que l'on apercevait que comme des silhouettes de brume avant.

Une femme se tenait devant les quatre autres silhouettes, se mit devant moi et dit :

« Je suis Rowena Serdaigle, très chère, je vois en toi une grande envie de connaissances et une grande passion pour les livres. J'attendrai le verdict de mes confrère pour te donner le résultat mais j'aimerai grandement t'avoir dans ma maison»

La seconde femme s'avança et dit :

« Je suis Helga Poufsouffle, enfant, et je vois en toi une grande place pour l'amitié et la fidélité. Tu aurai ta place dans ma maison et j'en serai fier. Je ferai comme Rowena cependant, j'attends l'avis de nos maris »

« Ah enfin ! C'est mon tour ! » S'exclama Godric Gryffondor

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Godric ?! Que moi et Helga ne sommes pas allées assez vite ? Je trouve que pourtant on ne peut pas faire plus rapide, on n'a pas discuté avec elle plus de trente secondes ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ma mie…Enfin bref, toi ma chère descendante, je te veux dans ma maison ! Tu es une Potter une de mes descendante directe. Tous les Potter ont été à Gryffondor ! Bien que si tu es dans une autre maison, cela ne me dérange pas mais s'il te plait évite celle du lézard, les habitants de sa maison peuvent être très gentils et sympathique mais ils ont le sang froid…..enfin bref tu es une bonne gryffondor, tu as le caractère ! C'est-à-dire un caractère très lié à celui d'un volcan surtout qu'en plus tu es ma descendante ! Aaah je t'adore ! Dit tu ne veux pas devenir ma fille adoptive ? Non parcequ-»

« Godric ! C'est mon tour et tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais je ne te permets pas ! »

« Je me permet tout seul, stupide Gryffondor ! Bon, très chère, descendante, je vais aller droit au but : tu es une serpentarde. Voilà, j'ai finis ma répartition. Il fallait faire comme cela, stupide griffon ! Ne pas y aller par quatre chemins comme toi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ! Répète pour voir ! »

« Tu veux tellement l'entendre ? Dit donc mon ami, il fallait le dire plutôt, je m'y serai m'y de suite ! Attends trente secondes, il me faut ma liste d'insultes pour les gryffondor…voilà ! Je l'ai ! Alors, écoute bien très cher-«

« Salazar, Godric, arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins de cinq ans ! Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Et après on s'étonne que l'on pense que vous soyez ennemi alors que vous êtes meilleurs amis ! Tututu » dit Rowena

« Désolé ma mie » dit Godric à sa femme

« Un Serpentard ne s'excuse pas mais bon….Je suis désolé » termina Salazar Serpentard en murmurant

« Très bien, tous les quatre, arrêtez de faire les idiots et laissez moi passer ! » dit la seule personne qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés

Un vieille homme se mit alors en face de moi et dit :

« Mmm je vois, ma chère, vous serez à Serpentard. Eh, je t'arrête tout de suite Godric, je la met dans cette maison car il s'agit de la seule qui pourra l'aider dans les tâches à venir et dans laquelle elle sera la mieux intégrée…De plus, elle pourrai aller dans toutes les maisons sans problèmes .Bon, il serai temps de partir maintenant »

« Oh ! Attends » s'exclama Serpentard

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous avons décidé Godric et moi, avec nos épouses bien sur ,de faire quelque chose pour cette fillette »

« Ah ? Qu'est ce ? »

« Moi, Salazar Serpentard, fais de Athéna Potter, ma descendante principale, peut importe s'il reste d'autres descendants de la lignée principale ! Oh, et si tu peux t'occuper de Legua se serai gentil !»

« Legua ? »

« Oh ! C'est mon basilic dans la chambre des secrets ! Tu seras où trouver, c'est facile ! Il y a des indices partout »

« D'accord »

J'allais poser une autre question, quand je vis juste à ce moment les deux femmes fondateurs s'approcher et dire en même temps :

« Nous ,épouses des fondateurs hommes de Poudlard, t'acceptons comme descendante »

Après elle, revint l'homme barbu, qui dit en murmurant à son oreille :

« Je fais de toi ma descendante, Athéna Potter. Bien il est temps de partir maintenant, le temps est écoulé ! » termina-t Il en le disant aux fondateurs

Leurs silhouettes commencèrent à disparaître quand une voix s'exclama :

« Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Moi , Godric Gryffondor, fais d'Athena Potter, mon héritière principale et cela même s'il reste des héritiers mâles de ma lignée ! »

« Mais vous pouvez pas mon Lord ! Je suis Logan Potter, l'héritier mâle de votre lignée ! »

« Je ne te considère pas comme mon héritier et cela même si Athéna Potter meurt. D'ailleurs, je déclare cette dernière comme ma fille adoptive ! Tout notre conversation à été enregistrée et envoyer aux gobelins pour qu'ils mettent en place toutes les procédures nécessaire en cours ! Au revoir tout le monde et passer une bonne nuit ! »

Et toute la brume disparue et un grand silence régna .

La seule phrase que tout le monde entendue fus celle de Draco :

«Dit Athéna , tu as une explication de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »


	6. Note2

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS**

 **Salut ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

 **J'écris cette note pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois.**

 **Désolée.**

 **Vous pouvez en attendant me faire part de idées que vous aimeriez voir si possible dans la fanfic , je n'est pas encore déterminée définitivement les chapitres !**

 **Encore une fois désolée !**

 **Orbia45**


	7. note3

Salut tout le monde,

Je remercie toujours tout le monde pour vos commentaires.

Je laisse une note car plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quand sera la suite.

Ma réponse : je ne sais pas . Je suis actuellement sans beaucoup de temps de temps pour écrire.

Puisque je suis en Terminale je pense que se ne sera pas avant le BAC, mais j'espère que j'aurais publier quelque chose avant.

Bises tous,

Orbia45


	8. Chapter 5

Et si HP était AP chapitre5

 _ **Entrée dans la maison des Serpents.**_

Après la répartition et un dîner mouvementé, notre jeune sorcière suivie ses camarades de maison. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva devant un tableau qui faisait bien un mètre cinquante d' hauteur et un mètre de large. Dans le tableau était peint un immense serpent vert et argent.

La voix de la personne qui leur montra l'entrée de la salle commune interrompit la contemplation du tableau.

Athéna se tourna alors vers celle-ci, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans. Il annonçait que le seul moyen d'entrer dans la maison était de connaître le mot de passe qui changeait toute les semaines.

Notre protagoniste fut coupée du mini-discours quand elle entendit une voix sifflante déclarant qu'elle était la bien venue dans la maison de son ancêtre.

Intriguée, Athéna demanda alors où se trouvait le propriétaire de la voix. On lui répondit qu'il se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Alors, elle regarda avec plus de détails et remarqua que la seule chose qu'elle voyait était le serpent gigantesque dans le tableau.

Elle déclara alors qu'à moins qu'il fût le serpent, elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Une voix toujours sifflante lui répondit avec un ton légèrement amusée qu'elle avait raison et qu'il se trouvait qu'elle était le serpent. Il ajouta qu'il trouvait amusant qu'un descendant -ou tout du moins un héritier- de Salazar Serpentard ne sache pas qu'il parlait à un serpent dans le language des serpents.

Etonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle pouvoir si les autres camarades de maison pouvaient comprendre mais la seule chose qu'elle remarqua était que les gens autour d'elle la regardaient avec stupeur, crainte et curiosité.

Elle demanda alors pourquoi ils la regardaient ainsi. Draco Malfoy fut le premier à se reprendre et lui répondit qu'elle était une Fourchelangue. Athéna lui envoya un regard d'incompréhension, voyant cela Draco décida alors de lui dire qu'elle parlait le langage des serpents et qu'il s'agissait d'un don magique rare et qui aujourd'hui n'existait que dans la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, le premier fourchelangue connu.

Leur accompagnateur, après s'être remis du choc, décida de donner le mot de passe et de faire entrer les nouvelles années dans la salle commune.

La salle commune était très grande et paraissait très chic. Le sol était une sorte de carrelage noir ébène, les meubles dans un bois très noble, les rideaux étaient d'un vert émeraude avec des teintes d'argent. Tout au fond de la salle se trouvait une cheminée grande qui était encerclée par plusieurs canapés et fauteuils. Le tout avec des serpents verts et argentés partout sur le plafond.

Athéna fut interrompis de sa contemplation quand un homme à la quarantaine et à l'air sévère se présenta. Il annonça qui s'appelait Severus Rogue, le chef de maison de Serpentard. Il commença tout d'abord par dire quelques règles comme le fait de ne pas se retrouver tout seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans camarade serpentard pour leur protection et qu'ils pouvaient ennuyés les autres maisons tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre et qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves. Il ajouta qu'un serpentard était futé pas une brute qui fonçait dans le tat.

Il termina son discours avec la demande que chacun des nouvelles années se présente.

Draco commença. Il se présenta comme Draco Malfoy, sang-pur, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Il déteste les moldus et aimerait faire en sorte qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler des moldus et des nés-moldus.

Se présenta alors un jeune garçon à la peau sombre surnommé Blaise Zabini, qui annonça qu'il était un sang-pur et que sa mère était la Veuve Noire.

La présentation continua ainsi avec une peste nommée Pansy Parkinson, une blonde froide nommée Daphné Greengrass, un jeune garçon calme mais à l'air intelligent nommé Théodore Nott, une jeune fille légèrement en surpoids nommée Melicent Bulstrode et enfin deux garçons à l'air stupide : le premier Vincent Crabbe et le second Gregory Goyle.

Arriva le tour d'Athéna. Elle se présenta comme fille de demi-sang de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans et la sœur de Logan Potter.

Draco intervint alors lui dit qu'en réalité elle était une sang pure-à partir du moment où elle va à Gringrotts pour faire les changements- puisque Godric Gryffondor l'avait adoptée par le sang et que les fondateurs l'avaient désigné comme héritière.

Severus Rogue intervint alors et demanda avec sarcasme comment s'était de vivre avec _le_ Garçon Qui A Survécu.

Athéna répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfer puisque aucun de ses parents n'avait rien à faire d'elle et que franchement elle avait honte d'être liée à eux.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air effaré. Elle demanda alors pourquoi els la regardaient ainsi et un inconnu lui répondit que personne dans la salle ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise cela, plutôt des éloges et du mépris pour la maison des Serpents.

Severus Rogue légèrement intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire lui demanda pourquoi elle disait cela. Elle répondit qu'elle n'a pas été élevée par les Potters même si elle vivait sous leur toit et était leur fille. Ils donnaient toute leur attention à son frère et qu'elle n'était encore en vie que grâce aux elfes de maisons qui lui apportaient de la nourriture et de quoi se divertir comme des livres puisque elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du grenier où se trouvait sa chambre.

Severus Rogue un peu surpris et choqué lui dit qu'elle exagérait sûrement mais il fut interrompu par notre jeune sorcière qui lui annonça qu'elle n'était sortie de sa chambre fermée que quand son parrain et son oncle Moony venaient la voir et que la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie s'était pour acheter sa baguette.

Autant dire que tous dans la salle commune la regardait avec un regard ébahi.

Tous venaient de comprendre qu'elle était nouvelle dans ce monde même informé à travers les livres.

Tous venaient de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une Potter mais une rejetée.

Tous venaient de comprendre qu'elle avait vécu onze années enfermée sauf dans de rare cas.

Tous venaient de comprendre qu'ils s'étaient trompés à son sujet.

Et tous venaient d'avoir un sentiment commun sortit de nulle part et de façon incompréhensible.

Ce sentiment : protection.

Protection pour l'un des leurs.


End file.
